The 'A' Team
by TheWritingFreak
Summary: Temperance Brennan turned out differently after being in the foster system. Really AU. Inspired by/based on the song "The 'A' Team" by Ed Sheeran.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I know the last thing I need to do is start a new story but the song "The 'A' Team has been in my head a lot lately and I wanted to write something that had to do with the song.  
This is my first Bones fan-fiction so, try and go easy on me.**  
**This chapter doesn't really have anything to do with the song, it's just an introduction. Sorry if the character's are a little off.**

This story has drug abuse and some sexual acts in it. If you don't like it, don't read please.

**Thanks goes out to my best British friend ever **Insert. Random. Comment.** who beta'ed this chapter.****  
**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bones which is probably a good choice on Hart Hanson's part.

* * *

**Prologue: September 21,**** 1994- 17 years old**

The food was still nasty but Temperance Brennan knew better by now than to turn her nose up so instead she bobs her head and mummers a ''thank you" that the obviously bored volunteer worker didn't care to hear.

With one hand she takes her tray and tucks her beloved anatomy book under her arm as she glances up for a place to sit.

In front of her are tables crammed with people just like her. Homeless and scared preparing for what was sure to be the worst time of the year for them. The air was starting to get brisk as the days went by and they wrapped their scant clothing around them in the vain attempt to keep off the chill.

Temperance moves quickly and precisely to an empty space on the end of a table, sits down and opens her book. As she reads she points to where she is, her index finger following her reading material and she glances away for a second to take a bite of her food; making sure to wipe her fingers so as not to stain her most precious belonging.

It isn't long before she's finished her food and she has nowhere else to go so she continues to read until someone taps her on the shoulder.

She shuts her book, her finger marking her place and looks for the source.

A man stands to the left of her in a long, ragged brown coat with holes in it and matching gloves with the fingers cut off. He grows a beard and his piercing blue eyes stand out from his dirty face.

"Excuse me, but I wondered if I could sit here."

She was slightly wary of the man but and got up without a fuss. He looked gratefully at her as he sat and for the first time she noticed he had a tray as well. He bent over his food and shovelled it in as fast as he could. When he noticed her still standing beside him stopped eating to look back at her.

"You need something?" He asked gruffly

"No." she answers. "I just don't know where to go from here."

He gives a small bark of laughter as he resumed eating his food. "Don't I know it? Been out here for 'bout two years now and I don't even know where to go, not really."

He glances up from his plate again and sees the shocked look on her face.

"Don't look at me that way. You get used to it, I promise. You search for food, work for food and if you're lucky you get a place for the night, maybe even some money." He shook his head slightly before once again bending over his tray.

Temperance looks at the man who she realizes has been in this position way longer than she has been. He was a veteran of the streets and it scared her a little.

She had been in four different foster homes, about to go to a fifth when she ran away.  
She took a bus to New York with the little bit of money she had after her parents had disappeared two, almost three years ago. Her brother was old enough to look after himself so he left soon after to find a way to support his sister. He hadn't come back.  
Temperance was able to live on her own for a few months until her teachers started realizing how different Temperance had become.  
It started small. Her eyes started to have bags under them and once an impeccable student, her grades started to slip. Then they started to ask questions. When confronted about the changes she brushed it off and defended herself with excuse after excuse that they knew, just like she did that they were utter crap but as there was no proof she continued to live by herself.  
It amazed her that social services hadn't found out.

Her young but perceptive friend Zack was the first and only person to talk some sense into her using the words "It's only logical" to his advantage. The next thing she knew she was saying good bye to Zack and was on her way to one of the New Jersey foster homes.  
The next two years were full of abuse and discomfort from the people who claimed to be her guardians. Temperance became withdrawn and cut off from the world. She almost preferred it that way because it was the only way to ensure she wouldn't get hurt. It also meant that when she left there was no one to miss or be missed by.

Temperance was broken from her thoughts by the man still talking to her.

"... could show you around if you like."

"Okay." she found herself saying.

They stopped talking as the man finished his meal.

He got up, moving towards the trashcan and Temperance followed. It wasn't until they were out on the street that the man spoke again, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"So what's your name kid?"

She looked at him disapprovingly but answered anyway. "Temperance." she said simply.

"I'm Hodgins." the man said, holding out his hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you Hodgins." she said, grasping his hand firmly with her free hand before pulling away. There is another silence between the two as they dodge people walking the opposite way, horns of buses and, the click clack click clack of the subway beneath their feet.

"So where do you stay out here?"

Hodgins doesn't answer as he ducked into an alley. When he realized Temperance wasn't following him he beckoned to her.

"You coming?" he asked.

She hesitated for a moment, weighing the pros and cons, and then decided to follow him. She made sure to stay at a safe distance to ensure that if this man turned out to be a creep she would have time to get away.

Hodgins walked a little bit further, turning right, then crouched to lift up a grate that looked like it was leading underground.

"This is where I live." he grunted. "You'd be surprised at how nice this place is compared to the way other people like us live."

He motioned for Temperance to jump down the hole and she did it was only later that she realised that this would have been a stupid thing to do if Hodgins had been any other man. Hodgins followed and Temperance stood off to the side as he moved the grate back to its original place. They made a short journey down a short tunnel and Hodgins proudly presented his place.

There were a couple of other people in the makeshift room and Hodgins introduced them.

"Clark, Wendell and Fisher."

Temperance nodded to them as all three guys looked up. She felt slightly nervous at being the only female in a room full of men. Clark and Wendell smiled at her briefly then continued to talk to each other. Fisher grunted.

"You get used to him." Hodgins explained. There was a silence and Hodgins motioned behind him with his thumb. "Hey, I have to go find some odd work to do but you make yourself at home."

"Okay." she said and sat against the wall and she watched Hodgins walk away.

The man called Fisher came over and sat next to Temperance. She shifted slightly so that her feet were braced against the ground.

His arms were littered with small scars; he wore faded black clothes and a couple rubber bands around his wrists. He smelled like cigarette smoke and something she couldn't place. When she looked into his eyes she was taken aback slightly by how blood shot they were.

"You look scared and lonely. You're new here, to this life and I have a way to make all of your problems go away." He said leaning towards her slightly.

She looked at him curiously. "And how would you do that?"

Fisher smirked as he pulled a small bag out of the inside of his jacket. "This. Come on try It." he said, handing her a rolled up dollar bill. "Stick this in the bag and sniff as hard as you can."

Temperance looked doubtful but took it with a shaky hand. Fisher looked at her encouragingly and she proceeded to do as he said. He smiled as she snorted the white powder.

There was a rush and the powder burned as it went up her nose. She coughed but Fisher said that it was normal for the first time.

It was that day that Temperance Brennan's life changed forever.

* * *

**I love Fisher but someone had to be the bad guy in the story and he fit the bill better than anyone else.  
Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! It's me again. I got some amazing feedback for the first chapter, I love you all.**

_**Once again, this story has drug abuse and some sexual acts in it. If you don't like it, don't read please!**_

**Thanks goes out (again) to my best British friend ever **Insert. Random. Comment.** who beta'ed this chapter.****  
**

**Disclaimer:** Do I own Bones? No?- psh' I wish. Just so we're clear I own nothing here.

* * *

**White lips, pale face  
Breathing in snowflakes  
Burnt lungs, sour taste**

**Chapter 1: December 24, 1997- 21 years old**

**Three Years Later**

Temperance always hated Christmas, but it was even worse now.

She drew her long, black coat closer to her body hoping to keep in some body heat.

Even though it was physically impossible she could have sworn she felt herself become whiter and she became more aware of how numb she was, both physically and mentally.

This wasn't the way her life was supposed to turn out.

As she walks the snow that had been softly coming down, like in the movie Home Alone*, starts coming down harder, the noises of the city become louder. Or so it seem. Her lungs burn as she breathes in the frozen flakes. They taste bitter to her unclean mouth.

It had been three years since she first came to this place and you could say that she had become used to everything being homeless entailed.

She had first come here early September 1994. It had just begun to get cold and she was more prepared then- she had more clothes, food and hygiene products. She was more optimistic about being out here because anything was better than a foster home, or so she thought.

By late September she had run out of food and hygiene products, resorting to go to homeless shelters that gave out food during the holiday season. Over the years her clothing supply had dwindled to almost nothing.

Nothing- that's pretty much all you have out here.

The year of 1995 had passed in a blur but she remembered her need. The fire that burned through her, the fire that still burned through her today at that very moment.

The seasons passed- Spring being the best out of them all because it wasn't too hot or too cold. The worst season to be out was tied between summer and winter but at the moment she knew what the worst was - winter.

She ducked into the alley she had been so hesitant to go into three years back and made the short journey to the grate which she expertly pulled out of place, jumped in and replaced it.

Another short journey took her to the makeshift room that was dimly lit with an electric lamp.

In the corner sat Fisher picking the dirt out of his nails as best as he could. He looked the same with his black clothes and rubber bands on his wrists but she knew that he wasn't the same.

When she was desperate and didn't have any money she would beg for him to give her another option.

The first time she had asked he thought for a moment, looking down then looking back up with a glint in his eye.

_"Sex."_ he had asked simply. _"You give me sex and I'll give you what you want."_

And she complied, giving away her virginity for a little bag of white powder.

That was how Temperance knew Fisher wasn't the same because when he took his shirt off she could see each of his ribs. As he pounded into her she could feel his sharp hip bones and she could smell smoke and the acrid smell of his breath. His eyes were bloodshot and it took her months to get that picture out of her head.

It was terrible but worth it.

She had sniffed it all up as soon as her torture was over. It barely burned now. She was hooked. It had a grip on her and it wasn't letting her go any time soon.

Temperance hated that. She hated how much she depended on it to live her life, how it ruled her every waking moment and filled her dreams at night.

"Hey Fisher." she said, her voice hoarse from lack of use.

He nodded towards her and she sat across from him. "Do you have the stuff?"

"Do you have the money?" he countered.

Temperance scowled, knowing that even if he didn't the thin man would still get something he wanted, and put her hand in her pocket. Withdrawing it a moment later with a handful off crumpled dollar bills. "Of course I do." she said.

Fisher gave a smile as he pulled a white bag from the inside pocket of his jacket.

"Then yes. I have the stuff."

She tossed the bills at Fisher and snatched the bag away from him.

Fisher smirked as her counted the money, nodding happily when he counted his desired amount of money. He pocketed it.

"I appreciate your business." he said in as cheerful voice as he could manage.

"Shut up." she grumbled and turned her back to him as she opened her prize. Her hands shook as she stuck her rolled up piece of paper in the powder and she sucked it up all at once.

She sniffed after the powder went up her nose and used her finger tips to wipe the access off the rims of her nostrils.

Not wanting to waste it she put her fingers in her mouth.

She savoured the taste as she got up and left, not bothering to say good bye to Fisher. Already she could feel the buzz work through her veins.

On her way out of her home she met Hodgins.

"How are you doing Temperance?" he asked giving her a small smile.

Her voice shook. "I... I'm fine."

"You sure? Because you can talk to me you know."

Out of impulse she reached out and grabbed him, wrapping him in a fierce hug. Hodgins seemed surprised for a moment but hugged her back. She whispered in his ear.

"You're my best friend out here Hodgins. Thanks for being here."

"You're welcome." he replied as Temperance released him. He started walking away and so did she but after a moment of hesitation she turned around.

"Hodgins?" she called.

"Yeah?"

"I think we've known each other long enough to have nicknames for each other. You can call me Tempe."

Hodgins grinned. "Okay. But only if you call me Jack."

She nodded. "See you later Jack."

"Bye Tempe."

She smiled at him and continued on her way out into the cold air, reassured for the first time in a long time that everything was going to be okay, even if it was only for a little while.

This wasn't the way her life was supposed to go- certainly not the way she had planned but it was the way it was. The trick was to just survive.

* * *

**Review please? I'd really appreciate it.**

***the 1990 Christmas comedy starring Macaulay Culkin**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! It's me again. I got some amazing feedback for the last chapter, I love you all.**

_**Once again, this story has drug abuse and some sexual acts in it. If you don't like it, don't read please!**_

**Thanks goes out (again) to my best British friend ever **Insert. Random. Comment.** who beta'ed this chapter.**

* * *

*** Anonymous Review Reply***

**Guest:**I'm glad I made you happy. You made me happy by reviewing so thanks.

**catleft:** I'm glad you want to read more. Here it is.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Bones I wouldn't be here on fanfiction now would I? No- probably not.

* * *

**Lights gone, days end**  
**Struggling to pay rent**  
**Long nights, strange men**

**Chapter 1: January 1, 1998**

For a lot of people New Years is the start of a new beginning: new life choices and new decisions like, this year 'I'm going to choose to stay in shape!' or 'I'm going to quit smoking' or 'This is the year! I'm going to find a boyfriend/girlfriend (depending on your gender) but to Temperance it was the beginning of a new year but not a place to restart.  
She was working on her fourth year on the streets with no ending in sight.  
Temperance looked toward the little bit of sun she could see from in between the city buildings, her heart sinking. It was getting late and she hated the what that meant- what she would have to become.

It was getting colder as the sun went down but she sat there for as long as she could before a clock gonged in the distance. As she stood her joints popped.  
Temperance stalled for as long as she could but before she knew it she was walking down the familiar dirty streets, her hands shoved in her pockets, pushing against the ever thick crowds.

As she walked further up the streets the buildings became less graffiti-ed and the air didn't smell as bad.  
Most people passed the building Temperance was intent on going into but others, mainly men, walked into the building.  
Glancing up she saw the neon letters that spelled "Sid's" and went around back. As she moved into the building she saw many of her coworkers getting ready to go on stage in scant clothing.  
Through the thick fog of cigarette smoke she squinted at the clock on the wall: 9:30.  
She wasn't on until 11 so she took a quick shower in the ready room. When Temperance finished she ruffled she hair with a towel, brushed it and styled it with a rolled brush and hairdryer. When she looked in the mirror her hair laid in waves on her shoulders.  
Temperance had noticed that most men liked that hair on her. It was something that they could clench their fists in in the heat of the moment when she sucked on their cocks.  
She shuddered in disgust. The mere thought of having to have sex with random guys yet again was almost sickening but it got her money, which in turn payed for her need.  
The fire in her flared, rearing it's ugly head. Temperance pushed it down.

"Brennan! Darling, I'm so glad you're here." a voice rang out.

Temperance clenched her fists, squeezed her eyes tight and hunched her shoulders forward for a moment before straightening up and putting on a fake smile.  
"Cam! So nice to see you again. I thought you were off the shift rotation this week!"

"Well," Cam said, smacking her gum. "I was going to take the week off and catch up with Michelle and my man of the week Greyson but I need the extra dough so, here I am."

"Well- that's just great Cam." Temperance said, looking anywhere but Cam._'Com'on where's Angela when you need her?'_

Cam seemed to notice that Temperance wasn't really paying attention because she patted Temperance on the shoulder.  
"Well... I've gotta' go darling but we'll have to catch up soon, okay?"

"Absolutely." Temperance said, flashing Cam another fake smile.  
Cam walked away without a word, half of her mocha skinned ass hanging out of her so called 'shorts' which were a little bit bigger than a washcloth. The same could go for her shirt.

Temperance turned back to her mirror, glancing at her empty make-up table then up at her mirror again.  
She jumped.  
"Damn it Angela!"

Angela's reflection smiled, her bright white teeth gleaming.  
Temperance turned to Angela.  
"Why do you feel the need to scare me every night we have the same shift together?"

"It's my joy in life to scare you because it's so easy!"

Temperance scowled, "Oh really?"

"Oh com'on sweetie, don't be mad at me. I'm just having some fun."

"I'm not mad." Temperance growled. It made Angela smile even bigger.

"It sounds like you are."

"Well, I'm not." she defended.

Angela gave a laugh. "Okay. I'll take your word for it."

Temperance chuckled for a moment, happy that she had someone she could lightheartedly joke around with. She just wished she had met Angela at high school when her peers would call her Morticia and knock her books out of her hands. Not at a strip club.

Temperance went over to the rack of clothes with her towel still around her from her boobs down. She looked at each outfit, the metal hangers on which they hung going '_csshh, csshh_' as she slid them.  
She settled on a silver bikini like outfit and dropped the towel as she slid the material on her body. It was mortifying but this was her job, her life now.  
Angela gave her a faint smile. She knew how much Temperance hated the job but didn't know of a reason why that was.

"Show time." she said and went out on the stage.

She posed, then grabbed onto a pole, swinging herself around it, shaking her hair from off of her shoulders in one fluid motion. She pressed herself against the pole and despite herself found that she was strangely turned on.  
Through the din of men whooping and hollering and the smoke moving around in artistic blue swirls Temperance preformed.  
As she moved around the stage and through the crowd she drown out the noise. She tried to ignore the occasional grope as money was stuffed in her clothing.

It was past midnight when a particularly loud group of men came into the place.  
A man with curly dark hair in a pair of khakis and a dark blue shirt looked nervous. One of his friends took him by the shoulders, shoving him in Temperance's direction.

"Hey, sexy chick!" he called.  
Temperance looked in his direction, confused and half offended by his crudeness. She motioned towards herself asking wordlessly _'Me?'_

"Yeah, you, my man over here needs a good old fashioned lap dance! Can you give him that?"

She didn't want to seem like a slut but tonight was a slow night and maybe this guy could be the mother load of the night.  
"Sure hon." '_Hon? Where the hell did that come from?_', "I need a payment though."

The rude man threw a handful of bills in her direction, giving his friend one last shove, moving him closer to Temperance.  
She picked up the money off the floor, feeling more exposed than anyone should be in public.  
"Have fun buddy boy!" he said gleefully and walked away, leaving his friend to stare in open mouthed horror.

"Com'on..."

"Lance."

"Well, com'on. Let's go to someplace... private." she said and led him to one of the empty rooms.  
Temperance shoved Lance roughly in the lone chair in the middle of the room, making the first two legs of the chair leave the floor.  
She began to move above him in a rather provocative manner but the man, Lance, just looked uncomfortable, both about the situation he had found himself in and the boner that magically popped up between them.  
Temperance moved off of him.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? I'm the one making this uncomfortable, you're just doing your job."

She snorted then mumbled. "Why would anyone want this job?"

Lance looked curiously at her, his lips parted slightly.  
"Why do you do it then? You put yourself in this position when you obviously don't want to be here- I can tell you're different than anyone else here. So why are you here?"

Temperance looked at him. Now it was her turn to be uncomfortable.  
"I don't want to talk about it."

There was a pause and the music in the club thumped, the strobe lights flashing under the door.  
"I'm sorry if I pushed you or anything. It's just that I'm in school right now and I feel the need to be studying every person I meet. My fiancee Daisy..." he flushes, the tips of his ears turning a fiery red. "says that she finds it sexy but I've realized that most people find it annoying."

Temperance moved to the other side of the room. "What are you studying?"

He looked slightly less uncomfortable as he answered. "Psychology." he said proudly. "I love it. The human brain and why it does what it does is absolutely fascinating."

"Huh."  
Even Temperance was surprised at the sound coming out of her lips.

"What?"

"It's just that I've never put much stock into Psychology that's all. I've been into anatomy and bones since I was a little girl and Psychology just seems pointless- unreliable."

"Everyone is entitled to their opinions." he said. He looked at Temperance again. She was suddenly self conscious again and crossed her arms over her midsection.

"What?"

"I just knew you were different..." he trailed off, raising his eyebrows questioningly.

"Temperance."

She didn't want to give any more information to this geeky man (or kid?) in fear that he would find out who she really was.  
'_A druggie_.' a voice whispered in the back of her head. '_Shut up!_'

"You are different. You don't belong here Temperance." he said confidently.

Temperance suddenly felt claustrophobic in the tiny room. She opened the door and went backstage again, not saying a word to Lance or Angela, who saw her running from the room and followed her.  
Angela yelled at her, pounding on the door as Temperance got dressed. Temperance brushed past her and ran down the street, her heart pounding.

'_You are different. You don't belong here Temperance_.'

It wasn't until she reached home that tears dropped from her eyes. Her vision went blurry and she felt strong but thin arms wrap around her, pulling her closer.  
Hodgins.  
He whispers about nothing while Temperance cries for everything she's lost: her family, her home and her dignity.  
When she finishes she wipes her eyes with the back of her hands and moves to the other side of the cave.  
Hodgins was wise to say nothing at all

* * *

**I don't know about strip clubs- at all. If I have some details wrong about that particular setting, I don't really care because strip clubs aren't places I frequent a lot. Sorry.  
Also, I'm sorry about Cam and Angela- I had them planned for a different setting but somehow when I sat down to write the chapter they just popped out. And yes, I realize Cam (and maybe Angela) are way out of character but this is an AU and I wanted to fit in all of the characters.**

**Booth is going to be introduced next chapter! Yay! Just maybe not in the way you think... I'll update soon.**  
**Review? Maybe?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! It's me again. I got some amazing feedback for the last chapter, I love you all.  
Sorry for the late update. This chapter presented an issue when I sat down to write it but I hope this is all you hoped it would be.**

_**Once again, this story has drug abuse and some sexual acts in it. If you don't like it, don't read please!**_

**Thanks goes out (again) to my best British friend ever **Insert. Random. Comment.** who beta'ed this chapter.**

* * *

*** Anonymous Review Reply***

**catleft:** I might check that book out, just to see what you are talking about. I'm glad you like the story.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bones, Hart Hanson does.

* * *

**And they say**  
**She's in the class A team**  
**Stuck in her daydream**  
**Been this way since eighteen**  
**But lately her face seems**  
**Slowly sinking, wasting**  
**Crumbling like pastries**

* * *

**Chapter 4: January 5, 1998  
**

Angela Montenegro wasn't always a stripper; quite the opposite in fact.

Angela grew up with her dad, traveled the world, met all kinds of people, experienced different cultures. Until a few months ago her life seemed perfect but then her dad died.  
She knew she couldn't continue traveling on her own because the money that they had used to finance their odd life style came from both of them doing casual work and even then they barely got by. Angela decided that it was time to settle down so she moved back to the United States, back to her home town of New York City.

She began to work in Sid's as a last act of desperation. Angela was almost out of money and feeling pressure from her building manager to pay rent. It was about a month later when she met Temperance backstage- something about Temperance drew Angela to her. She was different than anyone else she had ever known but Angela couldn't quite place why.

It wasn't until later that Angela found out that Temperance lived on the street. It was shocking and rather unexpected but it brought home the fact that she could be like that one day.

When Angela wasn't being a stripper she loved to make art. Sometimes she would go to Central Park, drawing the people and nature of the park and sell her work on street corners as quickly as possible. The last thing she needed was people pitying her.

There would be times that Angela would be lonely so she offered to bring Temperance along.

Temperance always agreed.

To Temperance it was nice to believe that she is free of her need and that she is actually living a normal life for a little while.

This particular day was nice and bright and there was snow covering everything in the park making the scene look like a surreal glittering winter wonderland.

For a moment Temperance forgets how the cold and snow is bad for her in her situation.

It is so unlike her normal environment;full of dirty slush and dirty people like herself, that she opens her mouth, about to speak then closes it again, afraid that she would disturb the serenity and wake up from this beautiful dream.

Angela chuckles at Temperance's awestruck expression and sets up her easel before taking a drawing pencil from her pocket.

"Hey, Bren when you're done drooling at how beautiful this scene is I want for you to sit on that bench over there."

Temperance snaps out of her state and looks at Angela, slightly confused. "Why?"

"Because I want to draw the scene and this picture won't become complete for me unless there is a person in it and since you are the only person here you have to do."

Temperance is still a little confused but she complies none the less. There is snow on the wooden seat so she wipes it off with the sleeved heel of her hand before sitting. Her fingers still get wet, though, so she stuffs them in her pockets before they can become too red and cold. Her hands are stiffer than they were before but this was for Angela so she doesn't complain.

"Now pick a spot on the horizon." Angela called softly.

Temperance did as Angela asked and ended up looking at a tree with bare branches. The trunk near the bottom was thick and sturdy but became thinner as it went up to its branches. Some of the branches stretched out like arms and other, smaller branches broke off from the weight of the snow. The bowers seemed to almost curl into the trunk as if to wrap them around its bare exterior. Almost by mimicking the tree she drew her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on top of them as she continued to study the tree. As she did so she began to see herself in it. She didn't notice when Angela moved closer.

"Don't move." she said so Temperance didn't, staying as still as she could even though her arms were getting stiff with the cold and snow was starting to fall slowly once more.

She was numb now, but she didn't feel the cold anymore.

When Angela announced that she was done and that Temperance could move again but for a moment she almost couldn't tear her eyes away from the desolate tree. When she final felt her body moving Temperance was happy. Partly because of her frozen body but mostly because the fix that she had before coming with Angela was starting to leave her system, leaving the aching fire to course through her once more.

She trudged to the bus stop with Angela, the other woman using her jacket to protect her canvas from the precipitation.

"How'd I do?" Temperance asked breaking the silence between them.

Angela glanced at Temperance in disbelief. "I think you did great sweetie." she said, gripping Temperance's forearm tightly and smiling.

Temperance winced slightly in pain and pulled her arm away gently. "That's great Angela." she paused. "Thank you for taking me here today. I, uh... enjoyed it."

Angela showed all of her teeth in a wide smile. "You're welcome sweetie."

They lapsed into silence again as the bus came, making soft screeching noises as it came to a halt.

The door opened, hitting the both of them with a blast of hot air,

"Come on aboard ladies." the man said jovially.

Temperance went in first, closely followed by Angela who gave the man the appropriate fare for the both of them.

Angela plopped in the chair, suddenly hit by the fact that she was cold.

She turned to Temperance.

"Do you want to come home with me Bren? You could have a good meal for once and maybe even sleep peacefully."

Temperance seemed to fight with herself momentarily. On one hand the idea of a hot meal and a warm place to sleep was appealing but on the other was the fire that crept into her veins and begged to be sated. "I appreciate it Ange but no, thank you." She said after a moment's hesitation.

"Are you are sure?" Angela asked skeptically wondering how her friend could turn down the offer,

"I'm sure." Temperance answered quickly.

Another awkward silence began.

People sitting around Temperance were whispering, pointing at her and scoffing. She heard one particularly rude comment from a person across the isle saying how vermin like her weren't supposed to be on this planet. Temperance just sat up straighter and looked ahead as she clenched her teeth determined not to let the comment get to her.

The bus stopped.

A faint 'Good afternoon sir.' was heard from the bus driver and a tall man with broad shoulders and dark, slightly spiky hair walked onto the bus.

He shook snow from his umbrella as he made his way down the isle. He stopped just behind Temperance and Angela, folded his umbrella and put it into a compartment above his head and sat down.

Temperance steals a glance at the man as he walks by, finding him attractive and he meets her eyes briefly before she turns back around.

He smiles softly at the back of her head and then takes the newspaper he had in his hand, unfolds it and starts to read. It is a few minutes later when he sighs and folds his paper up.

He leans forward.

"Excuse me." he says and taps Angela's shoulder. "Do you mind telling me what time it is?"

"Sure." Angela replies and let's go of her drawing to look at her watch.

The picture falls backward against the back of the seat in front of them, exposing the pencil image drawn on the canvas.

The picture holds the man's gaze for a long moment and he disregards Angela telling him the time.

"Could you tell me where you got this picture?" he asked politely.

"Um, I drew it," Angela replied. "Why?"

"Because it's quite beautiful. If you don't mind I'd like to buy it from you...- right now. How much?"

Angela stammered. "How much are you willing to pay?"

"$150, if you are willing to part with it here and now." He answered reaching into the inside breast pocket of his coat to retrieve his wallet.

"Okay, sold." Angela said, leaning round to hand him the canvas.

The man pulled some bank notes out of his wallet and counted them before handing the right amount over.

"Could I ask your name?"

"Angela Montenegro and this is my friend Temperance Brennan."

"Angela!" Temperance growled.

"Com'on Bren, it's okay if he knows your name."

Temperance sat back with a huff as she crossed her arms.

The man chuckled. "I'm Booth. Seeley Booth. It was nice to meet the both of you." he said, holding out his hand.

Angela shook it with a grin "Likewise."

He pulled the cord next to his seat and the bus slowed. "I have to go now. I hope to see you guys again. Thank you for the drawing."

Angela smiled gratefully. "You're welcome Mr Booth."

* * *

Seeley Booth pushed his way into his apartment. Between his new picture and his umbrella he had his hands full.

He dropped his umbrella by the door and toed his shoes off, leaving only his colored socks still on his feet. He went to his study and sat in the leather chair behind his desk heavily. Seeley took the opportunity to take a closer look at the picture he had impulsively bought.

The woman was sitting on a bench, hugging her knees to her chest looking forlorn, lost. Her hair was windblown, her face and lips pale. Her face was starting to have a hollow look to it and she looked like she had been through hell but the one thing that held his attention was the look in her eyes. They were wide, dark brown and they told him a story. Emotions like love, depression and need were overwhelmed by a heavy blanket of sadness. The bare trees behind her seemed to enhance that fact. He noted there were footsteps in the snow the woman, Angela, had paid close attention to every detail of the scene as well as the subject.

Seeley turned the drawing over and scrawled on the back were the words 'Temperance Brennan by Angela Montenegro'

"The friend sitting next to her, the one embarrassed by me knowing their name." he murmured to himself as he flipped the painting back over. 'Whatever happened to this woman ... I'm going to find out and when I do I'm going to help her. Somehow, I'm going to find a way.'

* * *

**So... what do you think? Let me know in a review please.  
And I was wondering, was Booth out of character to you guys?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! It's me again. Here's the next chapter! Sorry it's late but holidays and exam schedules disrupted my updating. Updates should be a little more regular from now on. **

_**Once again, this story has drug abuse and some sexual acts in it. If you don't like it, don't read please!**_

**Thanks goes out (again) to my best British friend ever **Insert. Random. Comment.** who beta'ed this chapter.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bones. *sigh*

* * *

**And they scream**  
**The worst things in life come free to us**  
**'Cause we're just under the upper hand**  
**And go mad for a couple grams  
**  
**And she don't want to go outside, tonight**  
**And in a pipe she flies to the motherland**  
**Or sells love to another man**  
**It's too cold outside**  
**For angels to fly, for angels to fly**

* * *

**Chapter 5: January 6, 1998**

The sounds of horns and helicopters are what wake Seeley Booth on Wednesday morning, a couple days after he had last seen Temperance. He blinks his blurry eyes as he glances beside him to find a sleeping figure of some blond.

Most of the night before was just a haze but he knew he had had a few drinks. He thought hard to remember her name. Arizona? Jessica? Tina? No none of them seemed right ... Rebecca! That was it, Rebecca.

Booth didn't say a word as he swung his legs onto the floor, his sheets falling from his muscular chest as he got up.

He plodded to the bathroom and flicked on the light before turning to the shower to turn on the water. Booth turned back towards the vanity and gripped both sides of the counter, overcome with nausea for a moment. When the moment passed he opened the medicine cabinet, grabbed the aspirin pill bottle and popped it open before taking three of them. He placed everything back the way they were and turned back to the shower before stepping in.

Booth felt his muscles unlock as soon as the hot spray hit him so he stood there for a moment before starting to wash himself clean of the night before. When he emerged from the bathroom fifteen minutes later, steam billowing from the enclosed space, his hair damp, the girl, Rebecca, was yanking on her blue jeans.

She froze at the sight of him for a moment but moved towards him anyways to grab her shirt that was on the floor in front of him.

"I'm sorry." she said quickly as she slipped on her shirt. "I don't normally do this sleeping with someone then never talk to them again but I went through a bad breakup and needed some comfort... so, I'm sorry."

She slipped on one of her shoes.

"It's okay. Trust me, I don't mind." he said with a smirk.

Rebecca's eyes met Booths' and her face turned from apologetic, to angry, then to repulsed all in a matter of seconds.

"You're an ass." she said. She lifted her arms in exasperation, talking to herself. "I guess that's what I get for doing something like this."

She brushed past Booth before grabbing her purse at the door.

"Have a nice life." was the last thing Booth heard her say before the door slammed shut.

After getting over the slight shock of Rebecca's exit he shrugged it off and moved across the room to his dresser before pulling on a pair of boxers.

He went to his closet and took out a black suit, ignoring the many pairs of slightly ragged plaid shirts and jeans on the other side of the closet. How he would love to be in his normal clothes but unfortunately that was not an option. A couple minutes later he was tying a red tie around his neck. He wiggled the knot up snug against his throat, flipped the collar of his shirt down and shrugged on the jacket. Booth was about to leave the room before he hesitated and went back to his bedside table.

Booth stuck a poker chip in his pocket and went back to his closet to get the 'Cocky' belt his mother gave him before she died. He put it on and readjusted it so it wasn't crooked before looking at himself in the mirror.

He didn't enjoy wearing this monkey suit but this was his life now. The small town life that he lived in North Carolina was almost a faint memory but sadly, he couldn't go back no matter how much he wished to.

* * *

Temperance pushes herself up and out of the grate opening.

The day is young, slightly cold but there is still activity; buses and taxis honk their horns while people walk by, huddling in their thick winter coats as they continue on to their destinations.

She joins them seamlessly, trying to act as much like them as she can. For someone like her it was often a challenge as the mark of the street never quite seemed to leave her. Temperance glances up through the smoke covered streets, heading straight to Sid's. It was the last place that she wanted to go but one of the only places in her life that she could call normal.

Temperance made her way to Sid's and without even realizing it reaches the back door of the club, blue paint flakes coming off in her hand. She wiped her hand on her pants as the door banged shut behind her.

There is a different sort of atmosphere in the club that Temperance had never seen before. There was no smoke curling in the air, shown only by flashing strobe lights, none of her co-workers making themselves look like fools, even if the money wasn't bad, and most of all there weren't men shoving handfuls of money at the nearest scantily clad body.

The only people that were in the line of sight were a janitor who was pushing a push broom and a dark haired bartender cleaning a last nights glasses.

It was peaceful and Temperance gave the tiniest of smiles as she pulled her open jacket closer to her before turning to go to the back room.

* * *

Booth stormed out of the building. He had had it! He wasn't going to take it anymore.

These snobby co-workers of his treating him like he was dirt on the bottom of their shoes because he didn't grow up the way they had and because he didn't know shit about giving people insurance coverage. It's not like he cared anyway.

To hell with his father and his uptight family- he didn't know him and to be honest he didn't want to know him.

The morning air kicked into Booths' lungs; as the honking of horns and the people brushing past him filled his head. Booth dragged his fingers through his hair. Booth though about more once his emotions calmed down.

Dave Boreanaz, his so called father, had money and everything life could bestow upon him. Meanwhile Booth had nothing, not anymore- no mom back home in North Carolina to go to or to live for. She had told him he had more to live for... the potential to be great.

Look where that got him. A rich, womanizing, playboy with an attitude. How original if his past self could see him now he would be sickened. If his mom could see him… well that would be so, so much worse.

* * *

Smoke curled in the air and there was something of a mosh atmosphere near the stage. It was the first time he had come to this place- Sid's he thought it was called. It wasn't exactly the best place to be on a Wednesday afternoon but he didn't feel like going back to work. He never wanted to go back again.

This place was right across the street and to be honest it reminded him of the bar in his hometown. Minus the strippers of course but he was here for the drinks. He stared at his beer bottle, picking off the label while watching condensation roll down to form a puddle around it.

The bartender looked at him.

"You need another one of those man?" he asked in a gravely voice

"I'm good. Thanks." The bartender nodded and moved on the next guy in line.

The noise level in the bar rose and fell unnaturally and Booth turned around to see the source. A man with tattoos was groping one of the strippers and practically ripped her off the pole to do god knows what to her.

The woman stopped fighting the guy and allowed him to pull her closer to him but when he least expected it she kneed him in the groin area.

He went down onto his knees clutching himself, his face turning a sickly shade of red and then purple. For good measure she slapped him in the face and a different man- Sid- pulled the woman away from the scene.

There was a heated exchange between the two before she went backstage. When she came out she was dressed and she gave a sweeping glance around the bar, her eyes resting on Booth a moment longer than anyone else.

Blue eyes met brown and Booth took her in. It was her- Temperance, the girl from the painting.

She hurried out of the bar, clutching her coat to her chest and Booth followed hot on her heels. When he came close to her he grabbed her arm, whirling her around so that she faced him.

"You're Angela's' friend! From the bus."

Temperance stared at him, slightly puzzled. Booth tried again.

"I'm Seeley- Seeley Booth? I bought your friends painting the other day" he explained.

There was a flicker of recognition in her eyes but she didn't say anything.

"Look I'm sorry but are you okay?"

"No." she answered shortly. "After what happened in there, no, I'm most definitely not okay."

There was a moment of silence between them and Booth shifted from one foot to the other before letting go of her arm.

"Can I get you a cup of coffee or something? Maybe we can talk if you'd like?"

* * *

Temperance stared into this man- Booths' eyes. They were wide brown and pleading for her to say yes, for what reason she didn't know. Scratch that. She did know and she wasn't going to fall for it.

"No. I'm sorry. Look, I have to go."

Booths' mouth opened as if he was going to speak but she turned away before he could say a word. She held herself together and didn't look back. Temperance walked past her home a few minutes later to a corner covered with scantily clad bodies putting out for the same reason she was, money.

She took off her pants and shirt leaving on the silver bikini like outfit she had stolen from Sid's, waiting. Always waiting. It seemed like that's all she had done for years.

It was only later when she was in a motel room with some guy kissing her from her neck down, defiling her that she truly and honestly regretted not taking Booth up on his offer of coffee. The only thing that had stopped her was the promise of money and she really needed that money. Her stash was running low and the fire was becoming all-consuming again and she didn't have enough to feed it. Her life was going downhill and it seemed like there was nothing she could do to stop it unless she could get more money fast. So that's what she did.

* * *

**So, review? Maybe? The review button is looking lonely.  
On a side note all of the names that Booth thought of before realizing who the "blonde chick" was is in reference to the person who plays Rebecca; Jessica Capshaw. The reason Booth used to live in North Carolina is in reference to the Temperance Brennan character (in the Temperance Brennan series written by Kathy Reichs) Also, David Boreanaz's dads name really is Dave.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! It's me again. Here's the next chapter! Sorry it's late. There are no excuses.  
Oh, and Hodgins has a brother in this story.**

_**Once again, this story has drug abuse and some sexual acts in it. If you don't like it, don't read please!**_

**Thanks goes out (again) to my best British friend ever **Insert. Random. Comment.** who beta'ed this chapter.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bones.

* * *

**Ripped gloves, raincoat.  
Try to swim, stay afloat.  
Dry house, wet clothes.**

**Loose change, banknotes.**  
**Weary-eyed, dry throat.**  
**Call girl, no phone.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: January 19, 1998 (Present Day)**

The sound of a loud Jeep pulled Hodgins back from what he had been thinking about and he hurriedly pulled the burger from off the griddle onto a greasy bun with slightly melted cheese and what could barely pass as lettuce.

"Order up!" he called, ringing a bell.

He couldn't help roll his eyes at how cliché he sounded but stuck his head back in the kitchen to continue his work. There were a couple of guys working with him and they moved at their station to get the food out the window.

Hodgins couldn't believe that he had actually applied for this job but when you didn't have a high school diploma and no house, well, there weren't many choices as to where you could work so he took what he could get.

When he was a little boy he was 'too smart for his own good' as his parents would say. They looked down their nose at him like he was some kind of freak and asked him why he couldn't be 'normal' like his brother.

His brother Thomas was tall, broad shouldered, handsome and sporty- unlike little Hodgins who was a twig of a boy with a thatch of curly brown hair, huge black-rimmed glasses that slid down his nose and preferred to spend his time with bugs rather than people.

As Hodgins grew older his 'geekness' didn't go away, much to his parents chagrin. He still worked with bugs; they were his 'thing'. He enjoyed what he did and despite how nice it would have been for his parents to support him in his ventures he didn't really mind they didn't care about him as much as his brother.

Hodgins served up the next burger and reminisced.

* * *

**February 2, 1992 (Italy)**

_His parents were at a meeting and he really didn't want to hang around another five star hotel with Thomas and the other snooty occupants so he shoved his hands deep in his pockets and walked around the city._

_He stopped on a bridge a little bit past noon at the sight of an old building covered in ivy, the sun hitting it in just the right angle to make it breath taking._

_He leaned his elbows on the bridge railing and stared until someone cleared their throat behind him. Turning he saw a girl a few years younger than him with an art easel set up in front of her._

_He crossed his arms, smirking slightly. "Yes?" he said questioningly._

_She nodded to the space behind him. "I was drawing that and you moved in my way."_

_"So you clearing your throat was your way of telling me to back off your turf before you, what, kill me?" Hodgins asked his smirk widening as he planted his feet firmly to the spot._

_"No." she countered, breaking out into a smile. The smile was almost too big for her face._

_"That was my way of asking you to move."_

_Hodgins moved behind her easel and out of her way. "Is where I'm standing now okay with you your highness?"_

_She giggled at his sarcasm. "Yes."_

_Hodgins took a closer look at the painting then at the building in front of them. "This is really good." he said seriously._

_"Really?" she asked curiously. "I didn't think it was that great but thanks for the compliment."_

_"You're welcome." he said, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Hey," he scratched his head, "are you here with anyone? I just got here and I don't have any friends so if you aren't busy I was wondering if you want to go get some coffee."_

_She broke out into a smile again as she glanced around then rested her chin on her shoulder before answering._

_"Sure."_

_They talked for a long time at the coffee shop and when they needed to stretch their legs they walked around the city, the girl pointing at various art pieces while spouting random facts about them._

_They eventually came back around to where they met and sat in a bench talking._

_"You and your dad are traveling the world? That's really cool."_

_"That's the plan." she said with a sigh and short laugh. "We haven't gotten that far yet."_

_She pushed Hodgins shoulder as she turned to him, crossing her legs. "What about you, mystery man?"_

_"There isn't much to say, nothing interesting to tell you really." Hodgins said shortly, his voice abruptly going cold._

_The girl frowned. "There's definitely not 'nothing'. Tell me, please?"_

_He sighed, unable to hold anything back from this beautiful stranger._

_"I'm the younger brother of an overachiever. My parents have always treated him better than me and always judged everything I do by his standards. Don't think I'm complaining, I don't like attention but I want that pat on the back and 'good job son.' Every now and again rather than 'Why can't you e more like your brother?'."_

_Her eyebrows crinkled together at the issue being presented._

_"Your parents are idiots." she said simply. "If they don't realize what an amazing person you are, they have to be."_

_Hodgins took her hand; it was so small in his, and squeezed. "Thank you."_

_She pulled him into a hug and on impulse he kissed her when she pulled back from him. It was short but sweet._

_"I'm sorry." Hodgins said, starting to panic. "I...I don't know what came over me."_

_"It's okay, really. I was hoping you would catch on." she said with another smile._

_"Will I see you tomorrow...?" he paused, realizing he didn't know her name._

_"Angela." she offered._

_"Angela." he said. "Well Angela, it was nice to meet you."_

_"I'll try and come back tomorrow." she said, suddenly in a hurry. As she walked away Hodgins called to her._

_"Angela?" she turned and started walking backwards. "My name's Jack!"_

_She gave one more wide smile to convey her happiness and turned away._

* * *

He never did see her again, His parents dragged them back to America the next morning before he had a chance to see her again.

It was March of the same year that his parents died in a car crash. Thomas, being nineteen at the time, took all of the money his parents had accumulated over the years as their will had stated leaving Jack with the trust fund he wasn't able to touch. Thomas changed too. He started to become more like the overbearing judgmental upper class just as his parents had been. Within days Hodgins was moved out of his room in the main house and into the apartment above the garage. Hodgins hadn't talked to Thomas since then, but he kept coming in and out of his bedroom/loft whenever he pleased just to sneer and jibe at Jack.

Which led him here.

* * *

Angela walked up to her apartment flipping through the mail, all bills, and sighed.

Even though she knew that it would just depress her she opened up her wallet purse and flipped through each thin leather flap, coming up with two quarters, a few dimes and pennies.

"Perfect." she whispered bitterly and opened the door.

She dropped everything in her hands on the table. They landed with a dull chain of thumps as she kicked off her shoes. Rubbing her eyes she went back to her room.

A painting she had done a while ago in Italy hung above her bed and she smiled, remembering the day she painted it.

Weary, she burrowed under her covers. As she swallowed she realized the back of her throat felt raw. She groaned under her breath.

"I better not be getting sick." she said aloud.

As she drifted off to sleep she vaguely wished the phone would ring but knew it didn't.

* * *

**Care to review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's me again. I'm sorry it took so long. Here's the next chapter!  
We've come back around to Temperance :D I hope you enjoy this installment.**

_**Once again, this story has drug abuse and some sexual acts in it. If you don't like it, don't read please!**_

**Thanks goes out (again) to my best British friend ever **Insert. Random. Comment.** who beta'ed this chapter.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bones.

* * *

**And they say**  
**She's in the class A team**  
**Stuck in her daydream**  
**Been this way since eighteen**  
**But lately her face seems**  
**Slowly sinking, wasting**  
**Crumbling like pastries**

* * *

**Chapter 7: January 23, 1998  
**

Booth waits for her every day, wishing and hoping for one glimpse of her beautiful blue eyes.

The drinks he orders nursed for hours on end the glances he sends to the door whenever it opens or the stage whenever someone graces it during special show hours; she rarely shows her face though.

He has become a permanent fixture at the bar, the bartender now knows him by name, and the bouncer greets him with a nod when he arrives. Even the owner talks to him sometimes. And still he waits.

**B&B**

Temperance sees him at the bar every day and she resists the urge to smack him because one more incident like the one with that tattooed guy and Sid said that she would be fired on the spot.

So, she keeps her grumbling about how he's only making her job harder to herself. When she feels eyes on her- her face, not her rack or her ass, she knows it's him but refuses to look into his hypnotically, brown eyes. She doesn't need his help and she doesn't want it nor does she want his attention.

She closes her eyes and shakes her head to compose herself before she performs. She does this because she knows that nothing she is telling herself is true but she needs to detach herself. The horny men, some married others not, whoop and holler because they think it's all a part of the act she's giving them.

In a way she supposes it is- her whole life is a stage and they crap on it as they please. She knows they are idiots. They watch her with lecherous gazes as she performs on the stage of life. She hopes that one day they would realize the same thing themselves.

* * *

**February 2, 1998**

Angela had finally had enough and cornered Temperance about Booth one day at Central Park, on the very same bench Angela had drawn her, cold and miserable in front of the old tree that personified her inner being.

It's slightly warmer now and Brennan is happy that winter is almost over. There was nothing worse than a New York winter for someone who is homeless.

"Bren?" Angela asks, turning toward her friend.

"Hmm?" she responded absently, looking back over her favourite chapter of her anatomy book for what seemed like the millionth time.

"That man, Booth- the one who bought my picture has been at Sid's a lot lately."

Brennan no longer paid attention to the information on the page in front of her but continued to flip them anyway because it gave her the ability to keep her both hands busy while not having to look at her friend.

"I've noticed him for a while." Angela says dryly looking straight at the other woman "In fact, I've seen the way he looks at you and he's not just looking for a quickie. He wouldn't be there day after day if it was that, I can tell."

"Then why is he here?" Temperance asked in a biting tone as she looked up sharply and with slight contempt.

"He wants to help you Bren," Angela countered "he really does. Why is it so hard for you to believe that people actually care about you? I mean sure he desires you but you're not just another notch on his bedpost." She grabbed her friends' arms shaking her, trying desperately to get her to see what she did.

Temperance pried Angela's' hands that had wrapped around her arms "Because that's never been the case with me!" she spat back.  
Temperance's voice came out almost feral growl and Angela looked taken aback. Everyone in the vicinity stopped to look at the two women for a few moments and some continuing on their way while others lingered. "Everybody I've ever known has wanted something from me or just didn't give a crap!"

She sighed disbelievingly, getting up to pace, unable to find words as she lifted her shoulders uselessly.

"My parents wanted me to be the best I could be and then they disappeared, the day before Christmas. My brother might as well have done the same thing because he never came back for me. My foster parents- they wanted sex and money and when they didn't get it they beat me. This Seeley Booth character, Hodgins, Fisher, even you! Everybody wants something and I can't take it anymore." Brennan kicked the snow, watching as it scattered.

Angela's face became contorted in anger and she sprung up out of her seat, her fists clenched.

"Brennan, stop feeling sorry for yourself! You're acting like a child and you aren't a child! Sure, you gone through some shitty things in your life but so have I, so has every god forsaken person on this planet. You've got to pick yourself up off the ground and do something with your life. If someone is trying to help you, you take it... hell; maybe it's your destiny to let this man help you. And just for the record I'm _not_ trying to take _anything_ from you."

There was a heavy silence, filled only with the sounds of their breathing and little puffs of smoke. Temperance's anger was gone and Angela held a fisted hand to her quivering mouth. It was the first time that they had fought so vehemently against each other.

"I'm sorry." Angela said quietly.

The whisper was barely heard and Brennan tried to run a hand through her gnarled, wind-blown hair. It didn't work.

"I'm sorry too." Brennan's answered.

Tears trickle down Angela's face but she didn't attempt to wipe them away. The look on her face told Temperance that she still felt guilty and Temperance went to her friend, giving her an awkward side hug.  
Angela clung to Brennan as if she were drowning and her shoulders began to shake, sobs and sniffles being heard as well as felt against Temperance's coat. Brennan eased them both back down to the bench. It was cold again and they shivered together as they cried.

Temperance glared at the people still standing around, pretending not to look at them and they walked away. She laid a cheek on Angela's hair, her vision blurred with tears.

She thinks back on what Angela said. She's right, just like she usually is. Temperance knows that it's because she relates to people better than she herself can.

"You didn't need to apologize." she whispers. "I'm the only one who should be apologizing."

* * *

**February 3, 1998**

Booth was once again nursing a scotch as neon lights flashed around him. Grubs, the bartender, nods at him as he goes and serves another customer. Booth raised his beer in acknowledgement.  
He turns his stool around and leans back against the bar, one of his elbows resting against the sticky, scratched surface.

Booth takes a swig of his drink, running it around in his mouth before swallowing. It's cheap and leaves a burning sensation on his tongue, but only slightly.

He doesn't notice that there is a woman sitting beside him until he turns back around a few minutes later, signalling to Grubs that he needs a refill. At first he doesn't recognize her, only how pretty her auburn hair is. Then she looks up at him, exposing the blue eyes he has craved to see.

"Temperance?" he questions, surprised. The name feels laboured coming out of his mouth. "What are you doing here?"

She scoffs slightly "I work here as you very well know."

Booth smiles weakly at her. "Well, I know that but what I meant was- what are you doing here sitting next to me? You've been avoiding me ever since I offered you that cup of coffee last month."

She regards him with a meticulous look "I'm giving you a chance."

"A chance?" he asks hopefully

"Yeah, a chance to prove me wrong because I don't believe that you're here to just help me out."

"You should get used to it because I'm not going anywhere." he replied

"Which is exactly why I'm so skeptical of you."

"Then I guess we're both in for the long haul." Booth said, drinking the last of his scotch as he stood up. "But in the meantime, will you finally come with me for that cup of coffee?"

* * *

**Review please? :D**


	8. Chapter 8

** I hope you enjoy this installment.**

_**Once again, this story has drug abuse and some sexual acts in it. If you don't like it, don't read please!**_

**T****his chapter is unbeta-ed. Any mistakes are mine :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bones.

* * *

**And they scream**  
**The worst things in life come free to us**  
**'Cause we're just under the upper hand**  
**And go mad for a couple grams**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Still February 3, 1998**

The white kitchen and its silver appliances are visible from the table Booth had chosen and Temperance switches between watching the employees clean up the kitchen and watching Booth eat his apple pie.  
The muscles in his jaw bunch then relax each time he chews and silverware clinks on his plate. She can't help but notice the square shape of said jaw and the stubble that covers it. He glances up, his chocolate brown eyes catching her blue ones and she reaches for her ceramic mug of coffee.

Since they've been at the diner barely a word had passed between them. Just two strangers sitting at the same table.

He leans forward placing both of his elbows on the table and her eyes were drawn to the rippling of his muscles under his shirt before she looks up again, sipping the hot liquid. Booth swipes at his mouth.

"You okay? You're being quiet."

Brennan moves a chunk of apple from her piece of pie on her plate.  
"I'm fine." she answers quietly. "Thank you."

He searched her eyes, scrutinizing her and even though he didn't believe her he let it go. He nodded at her pie.

"Do you not like apple pie? I could get you something else if you'd like. I wasn't thinking when I ordered for you without asking."

"No, this is fine." she said quickly, popping a bite into her mouth. She chews a couple of times and face twists as the sweetness of the apple filling and the crumbly crust spreads around in her mouth.

Booth chuckles, the sound resonating from his chest.  
"I can see that." he said in a teasing tone.

"I just don't think that I'm used to the flavor." she said, pointing the tined end of her fork at Booth. "The food I usually eat is pretty bland considering I get it from soup kitchens."

Booth takes the last bite of his pie. More silverware clinks on his plate as he scrapes up the filling. Brennan drinks more of her now lukewarm coffee. She tries another bite of the pie and her face doesn't twist as much because the bitterness of the coffee counteracted the sweetness of the pie.

"What do you mean?" he asks after he swallows. His voice is muted.

"You don't actually think that I work at Sid's just for kicks do you?" she asks incredulously, dropping the hand with her fork in it on the table with a heavy thump.

Booth immediately backtracked.  
"No, of course not! I just... I don't know anything about you. I want to but I can't when you are acting so defensive. You've got to trust me- please."

She takes another bite of pie and her ice blue eyes soften slightly.  
"I'm sorry. It's a habit."

"Jumping at peoples throats or not trusting people?"

She didn't answer for a long while.  
"Both." she whispered quietly.

He nods noncommittally and leans back, lacing his hands together around his cup. His feet brushed her leg as he stretched.

"So what is your story anyway?"

"A long one."

Another short laugh.  
"Com'on, you can give me more than that. I figured you wouldn't have ended up the way you are over night. Look, why don't we start small?"

Brennan chews on a bite of her pie thoughtfully, pursing her lips.  
"Okay, fine."

Booth smiles triumphantly.

"But..."

The smile dims. "But?" he echos.

"But only if you tell me about you as well."

"Okay, deal." Booth said, holding out his hand to shake on it, feeling like a little kid again.

Temperance hesitated then shook his hand.  
His grip was firm, his skin soft and warm. The moment was prolonged as they locked eyes but it was broken as an older waitress with graying hair piled on top of her head took their empty pie plates.

Temperance ripped her hand from his, feeling embarrassed but was sad at the loss of the warmth he provided. His hand was suspended for a moment before he closed it into a fist and dropped it into his lap.

"Do you two need a check?" she asked, visibly looking Booth over.

He didn't notice because he was still looking at Brennan curiously but tore his gaze from Brennan to flash the lady his signature wide grin.  
"Yes please. Thank you."

She nodded and bustled away.

"Where were we?" Booth asked awkwardly.

Brennan gave a tight smile.  
"I believe that we just made an agreement to tell each other about our lives."

* * *

Outside the air had cooled considerably because the sun went down but Booth had wrapped a spare coat around Temperance's shoulders.  
He had paid for both of them when the waitress came back and upon Booth's insistence Brennan was on her way to his apartment so they could talk more without being interrupted.

Booth kept glancing at the woman beside him out of the corner of his eye. She was shrouded in mystery, a seemingly tough and 'up and at em' kind of woman that, from what Booth could see, was just as fragile- if not more so- than anybody else in the world.  
The way she walked- shoulders hunched forward and eyes downcast, looked as if the weight of the world was on her shoulders and every step was painful. He could still feel her bony hand against his large palm and he couldn't help but wonder how she got that way.

"Are you warm enough?" he asked.

She nodded wordlessly and Booth looked at their surroundings. One more block to go.

The rest of the trip was silent but once they got close to his apartment Booth took a risk in taking her hand, pulling her up the concrete steps. She didn't protest verbally but she stiffened at the feel of his fingers lacing in hers. When she relaxed he figured it was okay.

He took a moment to fish his keys out of his pocket and seconds after inserting the key into the door, the door swung open. He unwillingly let go of her hand and waved her forward to get out of the cold.  
He took off his coats, hanging them up on the coat rack to his right and toed off his shoes.

"You can do the same." he said to Brennan.

She nodded, once again not speaking, and did what he had said.

"Do you want anything to drink? Eat?" he asked Temperance as he walked into his bedroom, shaking water that was once snow out of his hair.

"No thank you." Temperance said, looking at her surroundings and walking further into the hallway, out of the foyer.

The walls were caramel brown with white crown molding and while she was waiting for Booth she explored the house, seeing that many art pieces-most of them nature scenes- were hung up, placed strategically on the walls of the kitchen, hallway, and living room. She was relieved to not see the picture of her anywhere.

"Hey." Booth said.

Brennan turned from the painting she was looking at and her breath caught in her throat. He wore a pair of faded jeans, and a white tee-shirt under a red, button up plaid shirt. He held a handful of clothes.

Here." Booth said, tossing a towel and the smallest shirt and pants he could find at Brennan. She caught them, surprised. "If you were as cold and wet as I was you'll being wanting to change clothes."

"Thanks Booth."

He smiled.  
"The bathroom is just down there." he said, pointing with his thumb. "The only door on the left of the hall."

She knew that already but didn't want to seem rude so she stuck with a nod of her head and a small smile.

**B&B**

The Temperance Brennan look-alike in the mirror mocked her. The same voice as hers, murmuring in her ear;

'_You are full of shit druggie. Why in hell are you believing that this guy actually likes you?_' The look-alike paused to draw out the pain she knew she was inflicting '_Why would he like you? A homeless girl looking for money, a good lay and cocaine..._'

"Shut up!" Brennan snarled as quietly as she could before dropping to the floor to escape this foreign person that was harassing her.  
The drugs she had had on her lay on the counter above her head.

Brennan's back was against the cold handle of the cabinet below the sink and it dug into her skin through the thin material of Booth's shirt. She panted quietly, waiting for look-alike to go away.  
Once she felt safe- once the fire and need that was burning though her got to be unbearable, she got up on her knees. Moments later her fire was sated, if only for a little while.

Buzzing, she got up, put away any evidence that showed she was in the bathroom in the first place and turned off the light.  
The words of her look- alike rung in her ears but she ignored them.

Temperance padded to the living room. Booth was there and had his feet propped up on his coffee table, a fire blazing in the fireplace Brennan hadn't noticed was there.

"There you are!" he said. "I was just about to check on you. Are you okay?"

Brennan smiled with her lips pressed together then,

"I'm fine. Just tired I guess."

Booth gazed at her as she sat, folding her legs under herself. There were dark bags under her eyes and he grabbed her hand carefully, once again lacing his fingers through hers.

"Stay here tonight." he said. "I'll take the couch and you can take my bed."

Brennan looked up in surprise.  
"No... no, I couldn't."

"I insist. Please Tempe? Trust me."

His words hit her like a barrage.  
'_Tempe_'. Her dad used to call her that- it was reserved for them and nobody else. Until now anyway because she could listen to Booth call her that all day long. '_Trust me_'- those words, so heartfelt and tender... made to be broken. '_But it's me you shouldn't trust._' she wanted to say.  
She almost started to cry right then and there.

"Okay." she whispered. It was all she could manage without her voice cracking.

Booth stood and pulled her up with him, their hands still connected. He brushed the top of her hand with the pad of his thumb and let go of her hand as he searched her face. He pulled her to his chest gently, wrapping his arms around her.  
Her automatic response was to stiffen and pull away but he wouldn't let her.

"It's called a guy hug Tempe." he whispered in her ear. "Relax."

Brennan felt her eyes flutter shut and her eyelashes were damp when she opened them again. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and gripped him tightly. For the first time in a long time she felt safe- really and truly safe. Warm. Loved.

"Thank you Booth."

"No need to thank me. You just looked like you needed it."

With those final words he kissed her temple and separated himself from her, pointing Brennan in the direction of his room. As she walked away he called after her.

"Hey Tempe?"

She turned.

"Good night."

"Good night Booth."

* * *

**Review please? :D**


End file.
